battlearenatoshindenfandomcom-20200214-history
Amoh
Amoh, who is also known as and alternatively named Amou is a central secondary story character in the world and story of Battle Arena Toshinden. He is the foster father of Kayin Amoh, and a major figure of tragedy in his backstory. Story An unambiguous blue collar American sailor and trader by day, Amoh had long doubled as an assassin for The Organization, and was also an instructor of the arts of assassination in its ranks as he grew into adulthood; one of his students include Ten Count. As a fighter, he was best friends with Sho Shinjo, whom he met in his own travels. When a hitjob ordered the assassination of a man believed to be a descendant of the mythical Knights of the Round Table from a Scottish Highlander clan and retrieve his son, Amoh succeeded in his assignment, but saw the son of the man was but a baby. Though he had engaged in killing long before for The Organization, Amoh was ignorant of what kind of things The Organization was really doing with their wetwork. Learning that the children and the captives they captured were to be used for gruesome black magic rituals, Amoh immediately had a change of heart and took in the boy, Kayin, as his own son, to protect him, but realized over time, he was in too deep for redemption for the killing he had committed and the horrific fates he ultimately was responsible for in the sake of his own profit and gain. As soon as Kayin was a child, Amoh sent him to study under Sho in Japan for his safety and education. As Amoh continued his path as an assassin for The Organization, feeling strongly of how his path to hell was ultimately unavoidable, he continued to be the best killer in their ranks, and eventually came to train Ten Count and court younger Organization assassin Zola. Soon, a Toshindaibukai would be held by the Organization's long time enemies, the Secret Society. With many of the Organization's best assassins, they, along with Amoh, were commanded to kill and steal invitations from invitees, target surviving participants for future sacrifice, and ultimately usurp the Toshindaibukai Tournaments to their control by official victory. However, soon as The Organization believed they were in the cusp of complete victory as Amoh was to reach the finals, one man soon slain many of their forces. Identified as "The Blood Drenched Red Angel", it was none other than Sho. Though Amoh stood alone as the Toshindaibukai's victor, Sho had finally caught up to him. Knowing now that this was the call of karma, Amoh asked what Sho was doing there with him. Explaining to Amoh of how The Organization torched down his family's home with his parents inside to target not only him, but Eiji, and that he had killed many of The Organization's agents within Japan and abroad to distract them with his prominence as a fighter, Sho had eventually learned that Amoh was also an Organization assassin, and came to confront him as the Toshindaibukai champion for not only the sake of his family and the world, but also that of Kayin's future. Further emphasizing his sorrow that he must now fight and kill his close friend in the sake of everything, Amoh wished to stand down and give his life up for the sake of sacrificing himself for redemption, but Sho reprimanded him to pick up his sword and to stand dignified in the face of his inevitable death. Hoping that Sho would had not come to this, Amoh came to fulfill Sho's challenge, and fought back, but only moments later, Sho would immediately slay him with a Hyakkimoshuken. Though fatally wounded and reluctantly left to die, stripped of his title and respect, Amoh was awash with a faint feeling of peace and tranquility in his last moments, knowing that in the end, he had did the right thing. Category:Characters